paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Framing Frame
Framing Frame is a three-day heist in PAYDAY 2. The crew must steal select paintings from an art gallery that is hosting a Singapore Art Exhibit, sell them to the senator's people, then frame the senator. This heist is noteworthy for having a great emphasis on stealth over aggression, with a greater reward if the crew can stealth the heist and collect the gold. The Day 1 of this Heist has become available on the 24th of October 2014 as a standalone single-day heist. Day 1 (Art Gallery) Objectives Stealth #Steal at least paintings marked with a red "sold" mark. #Escape. Loud #Get into the security room. #Override the system to open the paintings locks ( seconds). Alternatively, use the OVE9000 to saw open the bars. #Steal at least paintings marked with a red "sold" mark. #Escape. Pre-Planning Walkthrough The lobby and each hall will have one camera. It is advisable to take out the camera operator, which will stop the cameras from detecting you. Be aware that passing guards will notice a destroyed camera. A laser will also spawn between two random halls. Lasers detect heisters and objects passing through them. If your goal is to stealth the whole mission, it's much better to take all the available paintings. If you do so, you'll have more "friendly" cameras in the 3rd day, meaning the heist will be easier. Should stealth break at any given moment, metal bars will cover the paintings and security shutters will close, sealing the crew inside until the police arrives on the scene or the Override is running for a while. A computer in the security room must be hacked in order to lower the bars so that the paintings can be taken. Alternatively, one can use the OVE9000 to cut the bars off. A good method for this option is to simply tap the saw's trigger on each bar, it takes just one "hit" for the saw to cut a single bar. Bear in mind that this day has impact on the next 2 days, so it's recommended for your crew to go for as many paintings they can, and stealthing it, if possible. Strategy *Crouching underneath the hand dryer in the restrooms will draw nearby guards in to investigate, which gives players a chance to take them out if needed. You can also open the bathroom door, dominate any guards that come there to safely go behind them and shoot them with a silenced shotgun in order to send the guard outside, which can possibly save a body bag. *The number of paintings you secure in the van is the number of cameras you will have access to on Day 3 and the amount of money bags you'll receive on Day 2. *If the goal is to stealth the entirety of Framing Frame, one possible strategy with a group is to bring two to four Shinobi with ECMs. The team will then chain ECMs one after another and spread out and search for paintings (they only need to be picked up and thrown on the ground). With enough ECMs, the team can find all paintings and move them to the van without ever breaking stealth. Note: Depending on the team's size, builds, and speed, ECM skills wouldn't necessarily be required. If the team never kills a guard, the team doesn't have to worry about pagers, so acing ECM Specialist, while nice for the added time, is not required. *The additional roof access spawns a covered statue in hall A, C or D, depending on the player(s)'s choice(s). The statue can be used as extra cover or allow a heister to enter the hall from the skylight (which can also be done by carefully dropping down to the interior walls of the hall, with failure resulting in incapacitation). Halls E and B will not have the statues, but they are still able to be entered if you fall on top of the walls that contain paintings. It's also possible to do that at Halls A and C but those are much more risky. *Stealthing (or escaping within 50 seconds of going loud) this day will greatly lower the chance of getting ambushed on Day 2. Day 2 (Train Trade) Objectives #Trade the paintings. #Secure Money. (optional) #Escape. Assets Walkthrough The group must first answer a phone inside a derelict rail carriage. They are instructed to place the paintings on the table. Once the paintings have been placed, the whole group must get inside the train and then throw the paintings out of a roof door, where a helicopter is waiting. Each painting is worth a single bag of money. Once finished, the group must move through an abandoned warehouse to the escape van. If Day 1 was successfully stealthed or if players escaped less than 50 seconds after the alarm sounded on Day 1, the only resistance will usually be three civilian workers waiting by the escape van, who can be managed easily. However, there is a 1% chance that the police will ambush the heisters anyway and attack in force. Frankelstner's The Long Guide If Day 1 was not successfully stealthed (players escaped more than 50 seconds after an alarm sounded), there is a 76% chance that police will ambush them on Day 2. Strategy *If your crew has access to the OVE9000 saw an alternate route to the escape van is available, accessed by sawing the two locks on the circular sewer grate near the train exit. It surfaces on the far end of the warehouse, but players must be heedful of fall damage when entering. This can be avoided by aiming for the sides of the sewer. **If not ambushed while inside the train car, this route delays an ambush till a player exits the sewer. It also exits next to a warehouse door. This route is advised, since the crew will be able to move the bags more safely. **Police forces will rappel into the sewers if accessed, making the area dangerous in the event of Shields or Bulldozers rushing in. However, trip mines can be very effective, a single player can easily delay the police long enough for their teammates to move the bags further towards the van. *If a crew is not using the sewer route, the warehouse has a second level with windows at the far side to move bags. This is advisable if the doors to the warehouse have already been closed and police presence is heavy. *On higher difficulties a turret will spawn directly next to the escape point, making it significantly harder to move the bags. Having the Transporter skill and/or an effective way of disabling the turret should be considered essential. Day 3 (Framing) Objectives Stealth= #Steal all electronic items. #Assemble stolen electronic items next to the laptop on the roof. #Use the desktop computer to access the hidden vault. #Find the hidden vault. #Place bags of coke in the pre-vault room. #Use the desktop computer to open the vault door. #(Optional) Use the desktop computer again to temporarily disable the lasers. This may have to be done a few times to bag all of the gold and carry it out of the vault room. #(Optional) Carry the gold to the zip-line. #Escape. |-|Loud= #Find the server room. (There are three possible server rooms) #Hack into the computer and wait for the upload to finish. ( seconds) #Protect the power boxes while the upload is in progress. #Escape. Pre-Planning Walkthrough Stealth= The crew starts on the roof of the senator's apartment. To their immediate left is a laptop that is connected to the cameras placed inside all of the stolen paintings hung inside the apartment. Guarding the apartment is a compliment of several guards and three security cameras. The guards patrol within the two levels and the roof of the apartment. The only safe place is where you spawn. It is not uncommon for guards to walk onto the roof near the start of the heist. If you have sensor trip mines in your possession, it is advised to place of them on the three doors leading to the roof. This way, if any guard goes on the roof, you'll hear him and be able to avoid contact. The crew should attempt to locate the needed electronic items while avoiding the guards and cameras. Top Room Spawn 1.jpg|In the room above the office, on the table in front of the large window. Hard drive spawn. Top Room Spawn 2.jpg|In the room above the office, on a table closest to the railing. Keycard spawn. Second Floor Office 1.jpg|The second floor office. All devices can spawn in here. Second Floor Office 2.jpg|On the desk with the computers and papers. Laptops, tablets and phones spawn here. Second Floor Office 3.jpg|On the bench to the right side of the stairs. Hard drive spawn. Living Room 1.jpg|The living room outside of the office. All devices can spawn here. Living Room 2.jpg|Under the TV in the right room. Hard drive, tablet and phone spawn. Living Room 3.jpg|On the top of the bookshelf in the right room. Laptop, tablet, phone and keycard spawn. Living Room 4.jpg|On the "S" table. Keycard spawn. Living Room 5.jpg|The couch adjacent to the "S" table. Keycard spawn. Living Room 6.jpg|On the right side of the living room, on a table behind the smaller couch. Hard drive, tablet and phone spawn. Living Room 7.jpg|On the left side of the living room, beside the two paintings on the bench. Hard drive spawn. Living Room 8.jpg|On the couch to the right of the left side living room. Laptop spawn. Mezzanine 1.jpg|The mezzanine overlook. Tablet and phone spawn here. Mezzanine 2.jpg|On the desk attached to the left railing corner closest to the far right door. Tablet and phone spawn. Bedroom Introduction.jpg|The bedroom. All devices and keycard spawn here. Bedroom 2.jpg|On the right bedside table. Hard drive, laptop and phone spawn here. Bedroom 1.jpg|On the couch closest to the wall. Hard drive spawn. Bedroom 3.jpg|On the bed itself. Keycard spawn. Bedroom 4.jpg|On the left bedside table. Hard drive, tablet and phone spawn. Hallway 1.jpg|In the hallway connecting the bedroom to the kitchen and stairs. Laptop, tablet and phone spawn. Kitchen Introduction.jpg|The kitchen. All devices but hard drives spawn here. Kitchen 1.jpg|On the long bench. Keycard spawn. Kitchen 2.jpg|On the central bench. Laptop, tablet and phone spawn here. Kitchen 3.jpg|On the bench attached to the wall, to the left of the sink. Tablet and phone spawn. Bottom Floor Introduction.jpg|The bottom floor. All devices and keycard spawn here. Bottom Floor 1.jpg|On a small table behind a pillar closest to the wall. Laptop spawn. Bottom Floor 2.jpg|In the left area, on the left couch-side table. Hard drive, table and phone spawn. Bottom Floor 3.jpg|On the right side, on the central table. Laptop spawn. Bottom Floor 5.jpg|On the left couch-side table of the couch closest to the balcony on the right side. Hard drive, tablet and phone spawn. Bottom Floor 6.jpg|On top of the bookshelf in the centre of the bottom floor. Keycard spawn. Bottom Floor 7.jpg|On the table closest to the left side. Tablet spawn. Bottom Floor 8.jpg|On the other table to the left of a couch on the opposite side. Hard drive, tablet and phone spawn. Bottom Floor 9.jpg|On the couch on the right side. Tablet spawn. Bottom Floor 11.jpg|On the central table of the right side. Laptop spawn. Bottom Floor 12.jpg|On the right, right couch-side table. Tablet and phone spawn. Once the crew has the items, they will need to plug them into the laptop on the roof. Once that is finished, a player has to go to the senator's office and interact with his computer. This will grant access to the outer vault room that is hidden behind a bookshelf that you will have to find. There are three bookshelves located on the map. One in the bedroom on the bottom floor, one in the lounge area on the bottom floor, and one on the second floor next to the stairs leading down to the kitchen. One of these will contain the vault, one will contain a room that holds the old wine for an Aldstone side job, and one will be empty. Note that guards will become alerted if they see a bookshelf open. On lower difficulties, the bedroom vault can be left open, as guards do not path in there, but this is not an option on higher difficulties. Once you have found the vault's entrance, a player will need to go to the roof where the heist began to obtain eight bags of cocaine thrown to them near the zip-line. The group must then move all eight bags of cocaine from the roof to the vault entrance and pile them up there. Once this task is accomplished, you need to operate the senator's computer again to open the vault. Then the crew can choose to leave or stay and get the gold from the vault. The laser alarm system is active and if tripped (even with a bag) will sound the alarm. The player in the senator's office must again interact with the computer to shut off the lasers for a few brief moments ( seconds on PC and next-gen versions, on Xbox 360 and PS3), in this time the players at the vault can safely move into the vault and empty its contents. Before the lasers reactivate, the lasers will make 3 beeps, warning the players that the lasers are reactivating. After getting the gold out of the vault without setting off the alarm, the crew can now move the gold bags to the roof and place them onto the zip-line to be dropped off into the other building. However if at any point the alarm is tripped then they must abandon the stealth route, even if the gold is loaded or about to be loaded. You will still be able to extract the remaining gold out for a bigger payday. |-|Loud= With the alarm tripped the crew must work fast to frame the senator. Bain suggests they should leak information on the senator's illegal arms deals to all the media outlets and instructs the crew to locate the server room inside the apartment. There are two keycards (one on Mayhem+) in the apartment that can quickly open any of three rooms that might contain the server. To find it easily, listen for the PC beeps (noting that the sound is extremely faint especially if in-game music is on). Once inside, the crew must interact with the server computer and defend it for seconds until the upload is completed. At this point the police can shut off the power using two (three on Mayhem+) randomly placed power boxes around the map forcing the crew to bring the power back on and restart the computer to continue the upload process. Once the upload is complete the crew can retreat to the roof and wait for helicopter extraction. Strategy Stealth= *Cameras and guards detect: **Players **Dead bodies **Dominated guards **Smashed glass **Broken cameras **Moved bookshelves **Body bags/loot bags *The electronic items can be located by interacting with the laptop on the roof or PC in the cabinet and switching between the cameras. When a camera sees an item, it will be temporarily marked with a yellow outline that can be seen by your group. The electronic items can also be picked up through solid surfaces, such as walls or windows. Bringing an Assault Light or Tactical Pistol Light as a weapon gadget is recommended, as some items have a dark texture that blends in with the surface it's spawned on. *There are possible locations for the paintings (and therefore cameras) to be hung on Day 3. The number of stolen paintings on Day 1 is the number of cameras you will have access to on Day 3. **No painting cameras are available in Crime Spree, so take great care not to get caught nor sprint into guards. *There are guard patrol locations not monitored by cameras, this means that additional reconnaissance on foot will often be required despite having a full compliment of paintings. *Cleaner aced is highly recommended to carry the corpses to a safe location (i.e. to the roof where players spawn, inside the closet on the bottom floor, at the vault or inside server rooms). *It is recommended to have the Nimble skill or an ECM jammer if you need to look for items located near a camera. *It is recommended for one person to stay on the roof accessing the laptop (cameras) to spot the electronic items and guards. Having more than one person (especially clients) stealthing means a larger margin for error, not to mention desynchronization (desync) that is particularly prevalent on this map. *When the NPC in the other building throws the coke, it is possible to get the "I Got It, I Got It!" achievement. *Avoid shooting guards on the outer balcony of the map, as they may fall over the railing and therefore off map, making it impossible to answer the pager. *Duck And Cover and Transporter aced are highly recommended for getting gold out of the vault. *Avoid sprinting on the stairs, as patrolling guards underneath and above will instantly detect you. *It is possible to see outlines through the vault door on the vault camera. It can be used to guess the location of the vault. *Loot bags (but not body bags due to their size) can be hidden behind the right-hand chair in the bedroom without guards noticing them, which is very useful if the vault is located in the bedroom. However, it is inadvisable to hide them behind the left chair, as you may not be able to reach them to get them back out. Loot bags can also be hidden behind the bed. *It may help to stage loot bags to minimize opening and closing bookcases. In the bedroom, they can be staged behind the bed. For the lounge bookcase, opening Server Room 002 for staging is an option, especially if taking advantage of the bag shortcut. For the second floor bookcase, there is no advantageous hidden staging area. It is helpful to keep one player in the vault to manage opening and closing it. |-|Loud= *The vault door will NOT close if the alarm is triggered while a player is still inside. Use this chance to bag and secure all the gold inside while preparing for Plan B. This is by far the most lucrative method of breaking Day 3. *If you're opting for Plan B, try to find the power boxes & keycards before breaking stealth and activating the server. *Trip mines should be placed just under the circuit breakers. This helps reduce interruptions of the upload, and is also a good way of doing the 'Afraid of the Dark' achievement. **Sentry guns may also be effective, but without health, damage, and ammunition upgrades they may also be an extremely short term solution. *Should the alarm be raised while the coke has to be put into place, players can secure up to four bags of coke by carrying them on their backs when escaping, granting them the normal value. *When going loud, it is worth considering that the tight corridors and claustrophobic stairwells make this map favor LMGs, shotguns, and SMGs. *To figure out which door has the server in it just stand next to the door and listen for the beeping the server makes. This noise can be hard to identify with background noise, so it is advisable to attempt this in stealth with lowered in-game music. Mayhem+ Changes Day 1 & 3: *All cameras are Titan cameras. Day 1: * guards patrol, guard at the front desk, and guard in the security room. Day 3: *There are now guards patrolling. *Only one keycard is available. *Three power boxes have to be protected if the day goes loud. The FBI Files The Capitol Art Gallery reported the burglary of several paintings from an exhibition of new Singaporean artists. Questioning the usual fencers dealing in such art drew a blank, but these paintings were later found in the apartment of a well-respected Senator. Achievements & Trophies Achievements= paintings.}} }}}} |-|Tips= Big Deal Since difficulty does not impact the amount of paintings, playing on Normal difficulty is recommended. After playing with the desired approach, preferably taking the OVE9000 Saw if opting for Plan B, players need only escape with all paintings and complete Day 2 as normal. Once the helicopter begins to depart, the achievement should pop. Afraid of the Dark Like most area denial achievements, it is best attempted on a lower difficulty with a team of multiple Engineers. By using sentries carefully and guarding the two boxes in pairs, it shouldn't be too difficult to hold down the area(s) long enough to complete the hack. |-|Trophy= Trophy-TheElephantInTheRoom.png| | Complete the Framing Frame heist on OVERKILL difficulty or above, without breaking stealth for the entire 3 days of the heist.| The living room.}} |-|Trivia= *'What a Flat!' is a quote from Bain in Day 3 of this heist. Trivia *From the roof of the building and the balcony, the and various other Washington D.C. landmarks can be seen. **Upon seeing the view, Bain will cite the line "1600 Penn... maybe we go there for our next big score...", joking about a robbery of the White House, which is located at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. ***Sure enough, the crew did eventually raid The White House in the titular heist, finally giving some closure to the plotline of PAYDAY 2. *Unlike Hotline Miami's hidden hatch, finding the vault on Day 3 before the actual goal does not help things along faster, and you still need to 'find' the vault even if it's already been found. **Framing Frame Day 3 is also one of the very few heists in the game where any advancements made during stealth are completely nullified once the loud portion begins. *On Day 1, one of the paintings includes a portrait of Batman in the background. *On Day 3, the mission tab will tell players to find only one harddrive and a USB stick, instead of the two harddrives that need to be found. *On Day 3, Its possible for one of the painting cameras to spawn on top of the desktop computer, but it is different from all the paintings possible to find on Day 1. * On day 3, its possible to find out what is the vault location just by looking via the vault camera. If both right and left walls of the vault have 4 bags of gold at them, the vault location is the closest one (as in close to the desktop PC). If the right wall (in comparison to the vault camera's view) has 4 bags of gold, there are 2 bags of gold on that small loot cart and there are 2 bags of gold on the left wall, then the vault is on the bedroom, and if the left wall doesn't has any bags of gold on it, there are 2 bags of gold on the small loot cart and the right wall has 6 bags, then the vault has spawned under the kitchen. *On Day 3, its possible to secure the coke bags if the day goes loud if you already have received the bags, but haven't planted them outside the vault yet. *Stealth is the only way to secure the Old Wine for the side job by sending it over the zip-line. You cannot secure the wine in loud even if you carry it to the escape zone. Note that even though there is no pop-up message stating that you have completed the side job, the side job will still completed. Blueprints References ru:Подстава с Картинами Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by The Elephant